Vie au Lycée mouvementée
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Dans cette fic, ils ne sont pas mages. Il n'y a ni pouvoir, ni démon, ni tournoie magique ou conseil... Ici, ce sont des adolescents normaux. Des adolescents qui, malgré tout, vont vivre des histoires aussi mouvementées les une que les autres! Entre amour, trahison et colère, leur vie banales ne le sera plus tellement. Beaucoup de couples , dont surement du Nalu , du Gale ect ..
1. Prologue

"Enfin arrivée! déclara une blonde, un grand sourire au lèvre"

Cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux jaunes et aux yeux chocolats se nommait Lucy Heartfilia, adolescente de 16 ans qui rentrait en première! Elle se trouvait actuellement devant les dortoirs de son Lycée. Son père étant en voyage d'affaire, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule chez elle! Ainsi, il avait été décidé qu'elle habiterai ici toute l'année.

"Lucy? demanda soudainement une voix derrière la blonde"

La jeune fille se retourna, et son sourire s'élargit en reconnaissant l'une de ses amies: Erza Scarlet. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux rouges et de grands yeux noirs. De plus, ses lèvres était aussi tirée en un magnifique sourire.

"Lucy, c'est bien toi! dit la nouvelle venue en s'approchant de la blonde.

-Erza-san! Tu n'as pas changée en deux mois!

-Toi non plus! Sa c'est bien passé tes vacances?

-oui, pas mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La rentrée c'est demain!

-Et bien, je loge au dortoir cette année!

-Vraiment? Mais c'est géniale! Moi aussi!

-Cool, avec un peu de chance on sera ensemble!"

Les deux amies se sourirent et elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, là où une femme aux cheveux roses triait actuellement des papiers.

"Bonjour Aries-san! dirent en cœur les deux adolescentes"

La femme, surprise, cria, fit un pas en arrière, se prit les pieds dans la chaise et s'étala par terre de tout son long.

"Gomen! s'écria Lucy en allant aider la jeune femme

-Ce..ce n'ai pas grave... répondit la dite Aries en se massant la nuque."

Elle se releva et ses joues devinrent un peu rouge, puis fit un sourire et continua:

" Si...sinon, bien le bonjour, Erza et Lucy! Vous...vous voulez surement connaitre votre chambre...

- Oui! dit la rousse. J'espère avoir la même que l'année dernière!

- C..c'est le cas! répondit la femme aux cheveux roses. La 315, au troisième étage.

- Et pour moi? demanda Lucy

- L...la 314.

- On est à côté! s'écrièrent les deux en se tapant dans la main, folle de joie."

Et après avoir remercier Aries, les deux amies foncèrent aux troisième étage.

"Et voici nos chambres! déclara triomphalement Erza en arrivant devant les deux portes voisines"

Lucy, quand à elle, ne répondit rien, trop occupées à reprendre sa respiration. Enfin, elle cria un truck comme "Monter trois étages des le matin, c'est pas humain!" avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Soudain, la rousse haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son amie:

"Lucy! Je crois bien que tu partages t'a chambre avec quelqu'un!

- Hein? s'écria la blonde en se relevant"

Effectivement, sur la porte 314, on pouvait lire deux noms: "_Lucy Heartfilia_" et juste en dessous, "_Biska Moulin_".

"Biska Moulin? demanda Lucy. C'est bizarre, sa me dit quelque chose..."

Erza se mit à réfléchir à son tour, et soudain elle frappa dans ses mains et dit:

"C'était pas la fille qui c'était baladée en sous-vêtement dans tout le Lycée l'année dernière?

- hein?! s'écria la Heartfilia."

C'était vrais: l'année dernière, une élèves s'était baladée en soutien-gorge et petite culotte dans tous l'établissement! Elle avait pour réputation d'adoré les défis et les paris. Déjà quand plus, elle avait du se teindre les cheveux en verts, mais là c'était le pompon! Et c'était avec cette fille que Lucy allait partager sa chambre! Mon dieu!

"L'horreur! se lamenta la blonde.

- Sympas. répondit une voix féminine."

Les deux amies se glacèrent, puis se retournèrent lentement vers la nouvelle venue, qui n'étais autre que la Biska. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés, mais le grand sourire sur son visage montrait qu'elle n'était pas en colère.

"Je peux toujours demandé à changer de chambre si tu veux. continua-t-elle gentillement.

-N...non, c'est bon! répondit Lucy, étonné devant tant de douceur"

Les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour ranger rapidement leurs affaires et Lucy en profita pour faire mieux connaissance avec sa colocataire. Toutes deux discutèrent pendant une bonne heure, et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient beaucoup en communs! Comme leur amour pour la mode, leur point faible pour le nutella et le besoin de montrer aux hommes qu'elles avaient de superbes formes!

"Et ta couleur préférée? demanda la fille aux cheveux verts

- Mm...le rose et le orange! fit la Heartfilia avec hésitation. Et toi?

- Le marron! répondit l'autre avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Pourquoi le marron?

- P...pour rien!dit l'autre en devant légèrement rouge."

Lucy le devina tout de suite: il y avait aiguille sous roche! Mais bon, elle verrait sa demain, car mine de rien, il était déjà 19h! C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle alla à la salle à manger, suivie de ses deux amies.

:A suivre:

_"Lu-chan! s'écria alors une jeune fille en courant vers la blonde"_

_"Lucy tilta tout de suite, et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage"_

_"T'A UN PROBLÈME TÊTE DE FLAMME?"_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

« Ecoles : établissements où l'on apprend à des enfants ce qu'il leur est indispensable de savoir pour devenir des professeurs. »  
  


Driiiiiiiingg!

Sérieusement, qui a inventé le réveil? C'était se que ce demandait Lucy, encore à moitié endormie dans son lit. Elle leva difficilement le bras et abatis sa main sur l'objet qui s'éteignit. La blonde se frotta les yeux, se redressa, puis s'étira et se leva tant bien que mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de sa colocataire, mais celui-ci était vide! Où avait bien pu passer Biska?

Anxieuse, Lucy alla quand même se préparer, puis attrapa son sac et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné.

"Salut Lulu! l'accueillit une voix

- Biska! Tu étais là?

-Oui! Je suis très matinale.

- Et bien, quelle chance! répondit la blonde en s'installant en face."

Elle papotèrent un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une Erza rayonnante!

"Bonjour! salua la rousse en s'installant à côté de Lucy.

- Salut! répondirent les deux autres joyeusement."

Elles terminèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuné, puis se dirigèrent vers leur Lycée. Aucunes des trois n'étaient inquiètent: elles avaient un bon quart d'heure d'avance!

"Lu-chan! s'écria alors une jeune fille en courant vers la blonde"

Lucy eu un grand sourire: c'était sa meilleure amie, Levy! Une fille aux cheveux bleus, assez petite en taille et qui adorait la littérature!

"Levy-chan! cria à son tour l'adolescente en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

- Tu m'as manqués!

-Toi aussi! Comment s'est passé ces deux mois?

- Parfaitement bien! J'ai eu la bibliothèque pour moi toute seule. répondit la bleuté en riant."

Biska et la littéraire firent rapidement connaissance, puis le petit groupe s'installa sur un banc en attendant la sonnerie. Que c'était bon de retrouvez ses camarades et de pouvoir discuter avec eux après deux mois de séparation!

"Cette année,je vais faire un maximum de défie! Déclara la colocataire de Lucy en se levant. On me surnomme pas "la grande Winner" pour rien! continua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amies."

Elle fit un tour sur elle même, mais n'avait pas prévue de glisser! Au moment où elle cru toucher le sol dur et froid, deux bras l'a rattrapèrent, et elle se retrouva porter comme une princesse dans les bras d'un garçon inconnu...ou pas, car elle devint rouge et le jeune homme aussi, puis les deux s'écartèrent en fuyant le regard de l'autre.

"M...merci Arzak. dit la fille aux cheveux verts.

- D...de rien Biska. répondit le garçon aux yeux marron."

Au yeux... Marrons?! Lucy tilta tout de suite, et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, puis elle demanda malicieusement:

"C'est un ami à toi?"

Les trois autres filles comprirent où la blonde voulait en venir, et Biska devint encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Erza!

"Oui, un AMI ! JUSTE un AMI ! insista la jeune fille extrêmement gênée."

Arzak, quand à lui, avait aussi les joues rouges. Il salua rapidement le groupe, puis partie à toute vitesse.

"JUSTE un ami, hein? firent Erza et Lucy avec un sourire sarcastique.

-C...c'est pas vos affaires!"

Et avant que les autres est pus répliquer, la sonnerie retentis: il était temps de découvrir dans quel classe elles étaient!

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle de réunion,devant une estrade. Les bavardages fusaient de partout, montrant la joie de chacun en revoyant leur amis! Erza, Lucy, Levy et Biska étaient toutes les quatre au fond de la salle, au calme. Aucunes ne voulaient de mêler au chahut générale!

"LEVY-CHAN! s'écrièrent deux voix.

- Oh non... murmura la bleuté"

C'est alors que deux garçons lui sautèrent dessus! L'un était roux, plus grand que Levy et portait une espèce de chapeau bizarre. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs, la même taille que son camarades et des habits plutôt simple. Levy sourie, et les salua, assez gênée:

"Bonjour Jet, bonjour Droy!

- Bonjour Levy! dirent les deux en même temps.

-Comment vas-tu? demanda Jet

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda Droy

- tu veux sortir avec moi? demandèrent-ils en même temps

- Et pourquoi avec toi? s'écria le roux

-Parce que je suis bien mieux que toi! répondit l'autre"

Levy souffla en les voyant se disputer, puis dit:

"Les garçons, je vous aime bien, mais seulement en tant qu'ami! D'accord?"

Les deux garçons murmurèrent un "oui levy" et partirent déprimés dans leur coin.

"Toujours amoureux de toi? Demanda Erza avec un sourire.

-Oui, malheureusement. souffla la litérraire

-C'est normale, vous êtes très proche tous les trois! s'incrusta Lucy

-Oui, mais je ne suis amoureuse d'aucun des deux! En plus, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances!

-Quoi donc? demanda la rousse."

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas sa réponse, car les professeur montèrent sur l'estrade. Le silence ce fit dans la salle. Le directeur, Makarof, monta à son tour et commença son discourt:

"Une nouvelle année débute pour Fairy Tail ! Cette année, comme toutes les autres, je compte sur vous...pour suivre la voie que vous avez choisit! Chacun est maitre de son destin, chacun est différent des autres et a ses propre conviction! Alors ne reculer devant rien! Allez toujours de l'avant et ayez confiance en vous! C'est ça,faire partie du lycée Fairy Tail!"

Un grand cri de joie de la part des élèves se fit entendre à la suite de son discourt, quand soudain:

" BOUGE TOI LE GLACON!

-T'A UN PROBLÈME TÊTE DE FLAMME?

-OUAI, C'EST TOI MON PROBLÈME ENFOIRÉ!

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE CONNARD?"

Lucy se frappa le front: Natsu et Grey, elles les avaient oubliés ceux là! Natsu était un garçon aux cheveux roses, toujours avec une écharpe autour du cou et surexciter en permanence! Gray, quand à lui, était tout le contraire: il avait des cheveux noir, ayant souvent le tique de se déshabiller et restait calme, sauf face à Natsu. Ces deux là étaient rivaux s'engueulaient en permanance!

"Je vais te... dirent-ils en levant leur poings.

- Vous deux! hurla soudainement Erza avec une aura noire

-Kyaaa! crièrent les deux garçon, Erza! On...on est meilleurs amis! On s'adore trop! continuèrent-ils en s'enlaçant tel de personne qui s'appréciaient réellement.

-C'est mieux!"

Et elle repartie en direction de ses amies pendant que les deux garçons se regardaient dégoutés.

"Bon. continua Makarof. Nous allons maintenant affichés vos classes. Une fois que vous saurez où vous êtes, je vous prierai de rejoindre votre salle!"

Loki, le professeur de philosophie, arriva avec un tableau où était affiché plusieurs feuille qu'il mit sur l'estrade, puis tout les professeurs quittèrent la pièce. Les élèves se ruèrent sur l'estrade, surexciter de savoir avec qui il allait passer l'année.

"Heartifilia, Heartfilia... murmura Lucy en cherchant des yeux son nom sur le tableau.

-Eh, Luce! cria Natsu en lui passant un bras autour du cou"

La jeune fille sursauta, puis lui fila un coup de poing:

"Ne fais pas peur au gens comme ça, Baka !

-AIE ! hurla le garçon. T'es folle Luce!

- Je m'appelle Lucy !

-C'est pareille! Bref. On est dans la même classe!

-...Hein?

-Ouai! en premier D ! dit-il avec un grand sourire."

Lucy resta quelques secondes comme buguer, puis se mit à genoux et dit tout en pleurant:

"Oh, pourquoi Dieu vénéré? Pourquoi me faire ça? Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Alors pourquoi me condamné à un tel sort?!

- T..tu n'es pas contente d'être avec moi? demanda une petite voix.

-Wendy! s'écria joyeusement la blonde en voyant une petite fille."

La dite Wendy avait aussi 16 ans, mais paraissait en avoir 13. Elle avait de longs cheveux océans et des yeux bleus marines.

"Attend...toi aussi tu es en D ? demanda la Heartfilia.

-O...oui.

-Mais c'est géniale!

- O...oui! dit Wendy avec plus de conviction."

Lucy pensa alors à ses amies et se dépêcha d'aller les voir.

"Vous êtes en quel classe? demanda-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

- En A . répondit Levy avec un sourire désoler.

- En F ! dit à son tour Biska, extrêmement joyeuse.

- Et, juste par hasard, il n'y aurait pas un certain Arzak en F ? demanda Lucy sarcastiquement.

- je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! répondit le verte en piquant un phare.

-Mais bien sur!"

Puis les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire pendant que Biska, gênée, boudait. Les trois se tournèrent ensuite vers Erza, qui souffla et dit:

"Malheureusement, je en suis avec aucune d'entre vous. Je suis en C !

-Oh...dommage. dit Lucy, déçut.

-Ca s'est joué de peu!"

Un dernier regard, puis un sourire encouragent, et les quatre se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leur classe. Lucy fit le chemin avec Natsu et Wendy, quand aux autres, elle firent le chemin avec des amis à elles.

Une fois devant leur salle, le garçon fit comme d'habitude: il défonça la porte pour entrer! Ce qui fit soufflé ses deux amies.

"Yo tout le monde! hurla-t-il.

-T'a gueule flammèche!

-Merde, t'es là le glaçon?

-Ba oui, on est dans la même classe abrutie!

-Pas ma faute si je t'ai pas vu sur la liste!

-Normale, tu sais pas lire!"

Et de nouveau, ils en vinrent en poings sous le regard exaspérer de toute la classe.

"Ce sont de vrais hommes, eux! s'écria un garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Nii-chan, il faudrait que tu revois t'a définition d'un homme! répondit une jeune fille en riant.

-Elfman, Lisana! dit Wendy."

Elfman était un garçon assez grand, avec beaucoup de muscle et des cheveux argenté, tout comme la dite Lisana, sa petite sœur, qui elle était plus petite niveau taille et était beaucoup plus frêle.

"Lucy, Wendy!

- Comment vas-tu Lisana? demanda la blonde.

- Bien! Mais mon frère continue avec son histoire d'être un homme.

-Parce que je suis un homme! s'écria le garçon.

-Ah? Un vrais homme redouble?"

Cette phrase de Wendy permis au grand gaillard de déprimé dans son coin.

"Oups... fit la jeune fille."

Lucy souffla et fit rapidement le tour de la classe: elle connaissait peu de monde! Elfman,Lisana, Wendy, Natsu, Grey, Bixlow et Cana... Cana? Lucy eu un grand sourire en voyant la brune et s'approcha d'elle.

"Ohayo Lucy! cria Cana bizarrement.

-Eu... sa va?

-Ben oui? HIC! Pourquoi sa irai pas?

- Attend...tu as bu?

-Juste...HIC! Un p'tit...HIC! Peu!"

Un goutte d'eau apparut sur la tête de Lucy: l'année commençait en beauté tiens!

:A suivre:

_"Elle l'aimait, mais lui l'aimait-il?"_

_"Sa te dirai de venir au karaoké?"_

_" Le ton était inquiétant et Lucy sentait son cœur battre la chamade: Que se passait-il à la fin?"_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

"La musique est une révélation plus haute que toute sagesse et toute philosophie."

Les cours avaient commencé depuis un quart d'heure et Biska s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait beau avoir toujours eu de bonnes notes, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle détestait les cours! Pour passer le temps, elle observa ses camarades, et son regard tomba sur Arzak. Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement et elle rougie légèrement. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Au départ, ils étaient plutôt proche, toujours à ce défendre l'un et l'autre, toujours à s'entraider et à s'amuser ensemble! Puis, au bout d'un an...elle était tombée amoureuse, et elle avait eu peur. Ressentait-il la même chose pour elle? Ou la voyait-il seulement comme une amie ou une sœur? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, être en couple? Qu'est-ce que c'était, aimé? Elle n'en savait rien, et avait peur de l'inconnu. C'est pour ça que, peu à peu, elle s'était éloigné de lui, ne le regardant que de loin et ne lui adressant que quelques phrases les rares fois où il se voyaient.

"Arzak...murmura-t-elle."

Puis soudain, comme par magie, il se retourna. Comme si il avait entendu son appel, il la regarda. Le regards se croisèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter...puis ils revinrent tous deux à la réalité et rougir fortement avant de tourner la tête. Elle l'aimait, mais lui l'aimait-il?

La sonnerie retentis enfin et tous les élèves soufflèrent de bonheur: enfin la récréation! Natsu courut hors de la salle, suivit par Wendy, Gray et Lucy qui tirait une Cana complétement saoul. Ils se dirigèrent vers le toit, là où toute leur bande avait l'habitude de se réunir l'année dernière! En arrivant, ils virent que Erza était déjà là. Chacun s'installa et ils se mirent à bavarder sur la reprise, non sans une nouvelle bagarre de la part des deux garçons et des blagues douteuses de Cana! Lucy sourie, elle était contente de voir quand deux mois, rien n'avait changé!

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin et ils durent retournée en classe. Et au plus grand malheur de Lucy, ils avaient philosophie! Pourquoi malheur? Et bien...peut être parce que le professeur de Philo est Loki, le plus grand dragueur de la terre, et qu'il est complétement sous le charme de la blonde qu'il tente de draguer des qu'il la voit? Sa résume assez bien la situation, oui.

C'est donc dépitée que la Heartfilia pénétra dans la salle et s'installa. Puis soudain, Loki, le "beau rouquin trop canon" (comme l'appelait ses fanes girls) entra à son tour et fit un merveilleux sourir à la classe, avant de foncer vers Lucy et de lui prendre son menton entre ses doigts:

"Bonjour, Lucy...toujours aussi belle! dit-il avec un air charmeur.

-Um...on peut commencer le cours? répondit la blonde EXTREMEMENT gênée.

-A ton service princesse! répondit le professeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil"

Lucy souffla: oui, décidément, rien n'avait changé!

L'heure du Déjeuné était enfin arrivé! Levy se leva, rangea ses affaires et sortie tranquillement dans la cours. Elle partie rapidement derrière le bâtiment, histoire que Droy et Jet ne la trouve pas! Elle les aimait bien, mais ils étaient trop collants! Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa glissée par terre et sortie un livre. Elle eu à peine le temps de le commencer, car une voix l'interpella:

"Levy?"

La bleuté releva la tête et aperçut Biska. Les deux filles se sourirent et la verte alla s'installer à côté de la plus petite.

"Tu es toute seule? demanda la colocataire de Lucy

-Oui, je voulais du calme. Et toi?

- De même."

Un silence s'installa sans qu'aucune des deux ne parlent. Enfin, Biska se lança:

"Tu connais Lucy depuis longtemps?

-Oui, depuis le collège! répondit Levy en souriant. Et toi?

-Depuis hier! dit Biska en riant."

Elles firent rapidement connaissance, et bien qu'elles est très peu en communs, elles parvinrent à vite s'apprécier! Cette année commençait pas si mal!

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Levy et Biska avaient rapidement rejoins la bande de Lucy, quand à Natsu et Gray, ils s'éclataient à faire des paris avec la fille aux cheveux verts. Cana s'était aussi fait réprimandée pour avoir ramener de l'alcool au lycée et Erza était devenue déléguée de l'établissement! En bref, comme l'année dernière quoi...

Aujourd'hui était un samedi, et Levy était seule chez elle car ses parents travaillaient. Son téléphone se mit soudainement à vibrée et elle décrocha:

"Alors? demanda la bleuté.

-Levy-chan!

-Oh, bonjour Lu-chan!

- Sa te dirai de venir au karaoké?

-Karaoké? Et il y aura qui?

- Moi, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy et Cana.

- Et Biska?

-Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, elle doit être occupée!

-...avec Arzak. pouffa la jeune fille"

Sans suivie alors un éclat de rire entre les deux amies, puis la bleuté accepta avant de raccrocher et de préparer ses affaires. Elle mit une jolie robe bleu et un bandeau assortie, puis sortie dehors en direction du rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy et les deux garçons étaient déjà arrivés et avaient réservés la salle.

"Et si on commençait? proposa Natsu, exciter comme à son habitude.

-Pourquoi pas? répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

-C'est la flammèche qui commence alors! déclara Gray.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que c'est toi qui a proposer!

-Mais...

-allez Natsu! insista Lucy. Et toi aussi Gray!

-Hein? s'écria le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Allez! Je vous choisit la chanson!"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis soufflèrent et prirent chacun un micro. La musique se mit ensuite à défilé et ils se lancèrent:

"Allez les garçons! s'écria Lucy"

Les deux garçon oublièrent peu à peu leur gêne et se mirent même a sourire et à danser, accompagnée de leur amie! Tous les trois, ensemble, riant et chantant tel de véritable amis! Oui, entre eux, c'était à la vie à la mort! Peu importe les disputes, car ils seront toujours là les uns pour les autres!

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta, et les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire en tombant sur le canapé.

"C'était géniale! déclara Lucy, en soufflant de fatigue.

-Ouai! répondirent les deux autres"

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Erza et Wendy pénétrèrent dans la pièce! La rousse parla en première, une aura noir autour d'elle:

"Vous avez commencé sans nous?

-E..erza! On peut tout t'expliquer! tente Gray

-LA FERME! Je vais vous montrez comment chante de vrais pro! Continua-t-elle en attrapant un micro"

Elle se mit à claquer des doigts por faire le rythme, puis partie dans la musique:

Tous restèrent émerveillés en entendant sa voix. Chacun ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment et écouté la musique. La rouquine n'avait pas mentie: Elle était une pro! Imposant son propre rythme et sa propre façon de chanter!

"A toi Wendy! déclara Erza après avoir finit.

-Hein? s'écria la petite en devenant rouge. J..je peux pas! je chante trop mal!

- Allez Wendy! l'encouragea Lucy en la poussant sur la petite estrade."

Erza lui passa le micro et alla rejoindre les autre sur le canapé. Wendy, quand à elle, fixait l'écran gênée. Puis a son tour, elle se lança après avoir prit une grande respiration:

Sa voix était douce, calme... tel une berceuse, elle calmait les esprits et les cœurs. Natsu et Grey donnait une ambiance de fête, Erza faisait rêver...mais wendy... Sa voix n'était comparable à rien d'autre! Là, tout de suite, les quatre adolescents voulaient juste s'endormir et partir dans un magnifique compte de fée tout en profitant indéfiniment de cette chanson...

Enfin, tout se stoppa. La jeune fille, rouge de gêne, posa le micro et demanda:

"je n'ai pas été trop ridicule?

-Tu plaisantes? Tu as été géniale! Dit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

-Ah..ah bon?

-C'était magnifique. lança une voix masculine."

Tous se tournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux noirs dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"On peut savoir qui t'es toi? lança Natsu pas très content qu'on les espionnes.

-Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Dranbalt. Je suis serveur ici, et en entendant la musique de cette jeune fille, j'ai voulus la féliciter! C'était...c'était vraiment magnifique!

- M...mais non! Dit Wendy, plus que gênée.

-Pourtant il a raison! insista Erza."

Le serveur donna ensuite son numéro de téléphone à Wendy, tout en lui disant qu'il espérait l'entendre de nouveau, puis partie.

"L'amourrrr! firent Lucy, Natsu et Gray.

-Mais non! s'écria Wendy encore plus rouge"

Une sonnerie retentis alors. Lucy se précipita sur son portable et décrocha:

"Levy-chan? demanda la blonde. Tu es retard!

-Lu-chan... murmura la voix de la bleuté"

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement, il se passait quelque chose d'anormale!

"Levy,sa va?

-Au secour, Lu-chan! souffla sa meilleures amis comme si elle allait fondre en larme.

-Levy! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Ils me poursuivent! Viens m'aider!

-Qui te poursuit?!"

Le ton était inquiétant et Lucy sentait son cœur battre la chamade: Que se passait-il à la fin? Soudain, un cri retentis dans l'appareil:

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

Puis plus rien à par un long et stressant bip sonore...

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

« Il n'y a pas d'amour sans agression. »

Levy était sortie joyeusement de chez elle. Elle marchait tranquillement vers le karaoké, exciter à l'idée de voir ses amis en dehors du lycée!

"Je me demande se que je vais chanter...pensa-t-elle"

Soudain, en passant devant une ruelle, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la tira! Elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler que déjà, elle était plaquée contre le mur! Trois hommes se tenaient devant elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Le premier avait des cheveux pourpres et une cicatrice à l'un de ses yeux , le deuxième était blond avec des yeux verts, mais celui qui attira le plus l'attention de Levy fut le dernier: Un garçon très grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges sangs et avec beaucoup de piercings! Ce fut le brun qui parla en premier:

"Alors m'a jolie, on se balade toute seule?

-N...non! Je dois rejoindre des amis. dit Levy de moins en moins rassurée.

-Oublie-les et vient avec nous! dit à son tour celui aux cheveux noirs en attrapant le menton de la jeune fille."

La bleuté sentie de la peur montée en elle. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, sa main partie pour se retrouver sur la joue de son agresseur. Ce dernier, surpris de s'être prit une gifle, écarquilla les yeux et lâcha Levy qui en profita pour partir en courant.

"On ne refuse rien à Gajeel Redfox! hurla enfin l'homme en reprenant ses esprits"

Puis lui et les deux autres hommes partirent à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Morte de peur, Levy continua de courir sans faire réellement attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait terriblement mal au ventre! De plus, n'étant pas un grand sportive, elle manqua rapidement de souffle et sentie ses jambes trembler!

"Oh non! fit-elle en perdant de la vitesse. Je...je peux pas..."

Elle s'écroula par terre, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle et la bleuté sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux: qu'est-ce que ces hommes allaient lui faire?

Elle rampa tant bien que mal derrière une pile de carton et sortie son téléphone, appelant instinctivement sa meilleure ami:

"Levy-chan? dit la blonde. Tu est en retard!

-Lu-chan... murmura Levy"

Les pas se rapprochaient et la peur se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

"Levy,sa va?

-Au secour, Lu-chan! souffla la bleuté, prête à fondre en larme.

-Levy! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Ils me poursuivent! Viens m'aider!

-Qui te poursuit?!"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, elle sentie quelqu'un lui attraper les cheveux et les tirer! Levy hurla de douleur et tomba par terre tout en lâchant son téléphone.

"Lu-chan! hurla-t-elle dans un dernier espoir. Lu-chan!"

Et Levy vit avec désespoir son téléphone être écraser par un de ses agresseurs et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues: elle était foutue.

:A suivre:

"Gajeel, tu vas trop loin!_"_

"Laxus sembla surpris pendant quelques secondes_"_

_"_Levy-chan!_"_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Petite aide fait grand bien. »

"Lâchez-moi! hurla Levy en pleurant"

Gajeel l'avait plaqué contre le mur et avait bloqué ses deux poignets avec une main, et avec la deuxième il avait passé une main sous sa robe et caressait lentement l'entre de jambe de la bleuté. Cette dernière gémissait tout en pleurant: elle se sentait tellement honteuse!

Le garçon aux piercings se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou, lui laissant des suçons à plusieurs endroits. Levy sentie son cœur rater un battement: il ne comptait pas aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas?Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues et elle n'avait qu'une envie,disparaitre.

"Gajeel, tu vas trop loin! s'écria soudainement le gars blond.

-La ferme Laxus. grogna le garçon aux cheveux noirs sans faire plus attention à son camarade."

Le dit Laxus ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et il tira violemment Gajeel en arrière. La jeune fille s'écroula alors par terre, reculant le plus possible contre le mur.

"Enfoiré de blond! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? hurla Gajeel en regardant avec colère l'homme qui l'avait dérangé.

- Je te l'ai dit,tu vas trop loin!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?"

Le garçon aux yeux rouges essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Laxus esquiva et répliqua de suite par un coup de pied! Levy, quand à elle, regardait impuissante le combat tout en essayant de stopper ses larmes.

"Laxus! cria soudainement deux voix derrière le blond"

Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux: Un homme avec de longs cheveux verts et des yeux bleus, et un autre en tenue de chevalier. Laxus sembla surpris pendant quelques secondes:

"Fried, Bixlow! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-il

-On a entendu crier. répondit le dénommé Fried. On a donc tout de suite accourut!"

Les deux hommes se mirent à côté de Laxus, quand soudain Fried repéra l'adolescente:

"Levy? demanda-t-il incertain."

La jeune fille ne pu répondre, essayant de réprimer ses sanglots. Bixlow s'approcha doucement d'elle et se mit accroupi, puis demanda:

"Tu es Levy Mcgarden en premier A, hein?"

La bleuté hocha la tête. Elle avait reconnu les deux jeunes hommes: ils étaient eux aussi à Fairy Tail ! Fried trainait souvent à la bibliothèque, Levy et lui se croisaient donc souvent! Quand à Bixlow, il était dans la même classe que Lucy et était connu pour les bombes à eaux qu'il jetait par la fenêtre!

Rassurée de voir deux connaissances, l'adolescente fondit en larme pour la seconde fois et se jeta dans les bras du "chevalier". Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, resserra ensuite l'étreinte en lui murmurant que tout allait bien maintenant.

"Bande de... grogna Gajeel

- Levy-chan! hurla encore une voix"

Les cinq garçons et Levy purent alors voir Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza et cana arriver en trombe vers eux. Voyant qu'ils étaient inférieur en nombre, Gajeel lança une insulte puis partie en courant suivie de son "camarade" roux.

"Lu-chan! dit Levy en larme en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie"

Ses amis se mirent autour d'elle, lui demandant de raconter ce qui c'était passé. Laxus, quand à lui, c'était écarter de groupe et regardait le sol, honteux d'avoir participé à cette agression.

Quelques heures plus tard

Lisana était chez elle, assise dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé avec Elfman pendant que Mirajane, leur grande sœur, étendait le linge dans le jardin. C'était une journée banale pour la famille Strauss depuis que leur parents étaient morts quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant, leur moment de tranquillité fut brisé par un appel:

"Allo? fit Lisana en prenant le téléphone.

- Bonjour Lisana. résonna une voix masculine au téléphone"

La jeune fille eu un grand sourire et hurla:

"Mirajane, Laxus au téléphone!

-J'arrive! répondit la grande sœur"

Elle entendit un soupir d'agacement dans le téléphone et continua en riant:

"Ben quoi, c'est pas à elle que tu veux parler?

- Si, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de m'exploser les tympans pour ça!"

Lisana rit de plus belle, puis passa le conduit à sa sœur qui venait tout juste d'arrivée et retourna dans le salon.

"Allo, Laxus?"

Le blond ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette voix. Une voix douce et calme, remplie de sérénité.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Mirajane comprit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose:

"Tu veux qu'on se voient pour parler? demanda la Strauss

- l'endroit habituel?

- J'y vais tout de suite."

La jeune femme reposa le conduit, et de l'inquiétude prit place en elle: qu'est-ce que le blond avait bien pu faire cette fois?

"Sa va mieux? demanda Lucy

-Oui. répondit Levy, le regard dans le vide"

Toutes la bande, mise à pars Fried et Bixlow, étaient allée chez Cana pour s'occuper de la bleuté. La maison de la brune étant la plus proche...

Natsu avait été enfermé dans la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'il aille péter la gueule à l'agresseur de Levy, quand aux autres ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

"Il..il ne t'a rien fait de grave, n'est-ce pas? demanda Wendy inquiète."

Instinctivement, Levy passa sa main sur son entre jambe mais la retira bien vite. Elle fit un petit sourire forcé et répondit:

"Il ne m'a rien fait. L'homme blond, Fried et Bixlow sont intervenu quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur.

- Laxus... murmura Erza."

Lucy haussa un sourcil:

"Laxus?

- L'homme blond était Laxus, le petit fils du directeur. répondit la rousse"

Un cri se surprise suivit sa déclaration.

"Le petit fils du vieux? Sérieux? s'écria Gray en se levant de sa chaise"

Erza hocha la tête. Cana, qui était déjà au courant, s'attarda plutôt à regarder Levy qui avait bizarrement remonter le col de sa veste, comme si elle voulait se cacher le cou. La brune détourna la tête, se disant qu'elle verrait ça plus tard, puis décida de mettre un film porno, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère!

Laxus était assit à la table d'un café. Il regardait pensivement sa boisson et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

"Laxus?"

En entendant son nom, le blond se retourna:

"Mirajane..."

La jeune femme sourie, puis alla s'assoir en face de lui. Un silence s'installa, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait.

"Je... commença Laxus."

Mira le regarda, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Le garçon la regarda quelques minutes, puis détourna le regard, honteux. Il continua:

"J'ai encore trainer...avec lui..."

La Strauss fronça les sourcils:

"Gajeel Redfox?

- Ouai..."

Mirajane vit alors de la culpabilité voiler le regard du blond. Le stresse monta légèrement en elle: que c'était-il passé?

Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de son camarade qui continua:

"On était tout les deux...avec un de ses "potes", et une fille est passé à côté de nous.

- Une fille?

-Ouai...plutôt mignonne, mais pas vraiment mon style. Pourtant, sa n'a pas été de l'avis de Gajeel."

De nouveau le silence. Le blond souffla et son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa boisson:

"Il l'a attrapé par le poignet et la plaqué contre le mur. Et moi... je suis resté en arrière et je n'ai rien fait. J'ai cru que je n'aurai pas à intervenir, car elle a osé le gifler!

-Non! Gajeel s'est prit une gifle?

-Ouai. Il semblait choquer d'ailleurs. Tellement choquer qu'il en a lâcher la fille, et elle s'est enfuie. Mais..."

Laxus serra soudainement les poings.

"Mais Gajeel l'a vite rattrapé, et l'a de nouveau bloqué. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère!

-Laxus... murmura Mirajane.

-Il a commencé à aller plus loin, et j'ai pris conscience de la situation. continua le garçon comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. Je suis intervenu quand il a commencer à la déshabiller, mais..."

Il se stoppa, tremblants:

"Elle a fondu en larme... murmura Laxus. J'ai...j'ai été complice d'un viol..."

Le blond retira sa main de celle de Mirajane et cacha son visage dedans. La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis se leva:

"Laxus... Gajeel ne l'a pas...enfin...?

-Non! s'écria le jeune homme. Hors de question!"

Un doux sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la Strauss, et elle souffla:

"Alors on ne peut pas considérer ça comme un viol. De plus, tu n'as pas été réellement complice vu que tu es intervenu! Donc tout va bien."

Elle attrapa ensuite le poignet de son camarde et le tira vers elle, puis demanda toute souriante:

"Tu me payes une crêpe?"

Le blond resta quelques minutes interdit, puis souffla et sourie à son tour: Mirajane s'avait toujours comment si prendre avec lui!

:A suivre:

_" La fille aux cheveux verts devint vite rouge cramoisie"_

_"On sera toujours là pour toi."_

_"En quoi sa peut t'intéresser? On dirai que tu es jaloux!"_


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

« L'amitié, c'est la fidélité, et si on me demandait qu'est-ce que la fidélité ? Je répondrais, c'est l'amitié ! »

"Mon dieu!"

Biska se plaqua une main sur la bouche: Lucy venait de lui annoncer ce qui c'était passé samedi avec blonde serra son coussin contre elle:

"Levy affirme qu'elle va bien, mais je sens qu'elle est encore sous le choque...

-La pauvre..."

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, puis la Heartfilia sourie et décida de changer de sujet:

"Sinon, comment ça s'est passé ce week-end?

- Oh, ben plutôt bien.

- Tu as vu _Arzak?_ demanda la blonde avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu."

La fille aux cheveux verts devint vite rouge cramoisie:

"Mais non! Je...je suis juste allée voir mes parents!

-Ah? Pas de Arzak alors?

-Lucy! Tait-toi! cria Biska gênée"

Sans suivie une bataille de polochon entre les deux amies, puis un grand fous rire. Pourtant, la blonde aurai juré voir une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de sa colocataire...

Levy marchait lentement dans les rues, une boule au ventre. Ce qui c'était passé ce week-end ce répétait en boucle dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la main de son agresseur entre ses jambes, et ses lèvres dans son cou...La bleuté frémi et secoua la tête: il ne fallait pas qu'elle repense à ça! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

La jeune fille arriva enfin en vu du Lycée, puis prit une respiration et afficha un sourire sur son visage: il ne fallait pas qu'elle inquiète les autres!

"Levy-chan! hurlèrent soudainement deux voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

-B...bonjour Jet, bonjour Droy! répondit Levy avec une sourire crispé."

Elle s'attendait encore aux questions habituels: "Comment vas-tu?" ou "Veux-tu sortir avec moi?" mais...rien. Les deux garçons la regardaient et semblaient terriblement énervé! Le roux prit la parole en premier:

" Ne fais pas la comédie, Levy!

-Je..je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! répondit la bleuté soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Erza nous a tous raconté! renchérit Droy"

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux:

"Tout? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure"

Ses deux amis ne lui répondirent pas, mais ils suffisaient de voir leur visage pour connaitre la réponse! L'adolescente baissa la tête:

"S'il vous plait...je ne veux pas parler de ça..."

Elle tremblait. De nouveau, elle se montrai faible...

Elle sursauta soudainement quand elle sentie des bras l' bleuté releva la tête, et vit que Jet et Droy l'enlaçaient!

"On est là, nous. souffla Droy. On sera toujours là pour toi."

Levy sentie les larmes remonter, puis un véritable sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle resserra l'étreinte:

"Je sais...murmura-t-elle."

La sonnerie retentis et un soupir de soulagement générale se fit entendre dans toute la première D.

"Lisana! dit Lucy en s'approchant de son ami. Tu viens mangés avec nous aujourd'hui?

- Oui ! répondit avec un grand sourire la Strauss"

Elle sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose, puis se ravisa:

"Excuse-moi, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai promis à un ami de déjeuné avec lui!

- Oh, dommage. Un autre fois alors?

-Oui!"

La blonde partie avec ses amis, et la fille aux cheveux argentés se mit à ranger ses affaires:

"Un ami, hein? demanda une voix derrière elle."

L'adolescente sursauta, puis se retourna et fit un petit sourire:

"Tu m'as fais peur, Bixlow!

-Désoler. Mais ton ami... c'est SEULEMENT un ami?"

La jeune fille sembla surprise par la question, puis éclata de rire:

"En quoi sa peut t'intéresser? On dirai que tu es jaloux!"

Le garçon se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Lisana l'observa quelques minutes en continuant de rire, puis prit son sac et, avant de partir de la classe, elle lança à son camarade:

"Oui, ce n'est qu'un ami!"

Puis elle sortie. Bixlow souffla: il aurait bien aimé que cet ami, ce soit LUI ! Mais c'était malheureusement improbable... Ainsi, le jeune homme sortie à son tour et alla rejoindre Fried à la bibliothèque.

Soudain, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs,son regard se porta sur une jeune fille dos à lui, ayant de courts cheveux bleus et accompagnés de deux autres élèves. Bixlow n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'adolescente qu'il avait aidé il y a deux jours:

"Eh, Levy! cria-t-il"

La jeune fille et ses deux camarades se retournèrent, et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la bleuté, et elle répondit timidement:

"B...bonjour Bixlow.

- C'est qui Levy? demanda Droy suspicieux.

- C..c'est un ami! Celui qui m'a aidé samedi!"

Bixlow haussa un sourcil: alors comme ça, elle le considérait comme un ami alors qu'il ne c'était vu qu'une fois? Mine de rien, cela réjouis le garçon. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis: Fried, Laxus et enfin Evergreen, une fille aux cheveux châtains se trouvant dans un autre lycée.

"C'est toi qui à sauvé Levy? fit Jet.

- Ouai. répondit fièrement Bixlow. Moi et mes deux potes! On pouvait pas laissé une fille aussi mignonne dans le pétrin!"

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Levy. Cette dernière rougie légèrement, et son "sauveur" émit un rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais Bixlow appréciais déjà cette petite tête bleue!

trois jours plus tard:

Quoi de plus horrible qu'un cours de Mathématique, le jeudi matin à 8h15 ? Rien. Du moins, c'est ce que Cana pensait tout en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Lucy et Natsu en train de se chamailler. La brune sourie: ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille! De vrais petits tourtereaux!

L'adolescente pouffa à cette pensée, puis continua son observation. Son regard se posa sur Wendy, qui écoutait attentivement le professeur. Comment la plus petite pouvait-elle tenir? Macao Combolto était l'un des profs les plus ennuyeux! Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme, avec ses cheveux bleus foncés, ses yeux d'un noir profond et ce style vestimentaire assez particulier pour un professeur!

"Mademoiselle Alberona! gronda alors la voix du professeur. Je vous prierais de vous concentrés sur le cours, au lieu de reluquer tout les élèves."

La moitié de la classe éclata de rire, et l'adolescente leur lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur son professeur qui termina:

"Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours."

L'heure se passa ensuite normalement, et la sonnerie retentis.

"Bonne chance Cana! dit Lucy avec un regard compatissant"

La brune la remercia, puis tout les élèves sortir. Ne restait plus qu'elle et son dernier la fixa pendant quelques minutes, puis se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé!

"Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour se voir, hein? fit Cana en s'appuyant contre un bureau.

-Tu parles. répondit Macao dans un grognement. Si tu arrêtais de me fixer pendant le cours, je ne m'exciterai pas aussi vite!"

L'homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, puis posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

"Je te fais donc autant d'effets? demanda l'adolescente en passant ses deux bras entourent du coup de son professeur.

-Et si je te répond "oui"? "

Ils se regardèrent intensément et collèrent leur corps l'un à l'autre. Ils sentirent tout deux une vague de chaleur les submerger, et Macao dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre maintenant!

Cana, voyant la gêne de son "petit ami", laissa un rire passer ses lèvres. Lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur celle de son professeur. Bientôt, le baisé devint plus fougueux! Leur langues vinrent se rencontrés et ils se serrèrent un peu plus dans leur bras. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges.

"Si ma femme apprend ça... souffla l'homme.

-Elle ne l'apprendra pas. répondit la jeune fille en posant son front contre l'épaule de son professeur"

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce.

"Cana ! cria Lucy en voyant son amie arriver"

La brune lui fit un signe et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pour une fois, le groupe n'était pas installé sur le toit mais au réfectoire. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Natsu et Gray de se battre! La blonde souffla d'exaspération quand Erza rentra dans la bagarre après que le rose est écrasé son fraisier.

"Ils ne changeront jamais, hein? fit Wendy avec un sourire.

- C'est sure. souffla Levy

-Sinon, sa s'est passé comment avec le prof? demanda Lisana qui venait d'arrivée"

La Strauss s'installa et regarda Cana. Cette dernier haussa les épaules, puis répondit:

"Rien d'important. J'me suis juste fait engueulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? s'incrusta Erza après avoir mis une raclé aux garçons.

- Elle matait le prof! répondit Lisana en éclatant de rire

-N'importe quoi! répondit la brune en devenant légèrement rouge"

Le repas continua ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentis trop vite au gout des adolescents.

"Technologie avec Wakaba! Mon dieuu! pleurnicha Lucy.

- Moi j'ai mathématique avec l'amoureux de Cana. dit Erza avec un sourire.

-C'est pas mon amoureux! s'offensa la brune"

Et après un dernier éclat de rire, le groupe se sépara. Levy se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle et s'installa en même temps que les autres élèves.

"Bonjour tout le monde! dit joyeusement Lucky, leur professeur de français. Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous présenter notre nouvel élève!"

Levy, à l'entente de cette nouvelle, fut prise de curiosité: qui pouvait être transférer deux semaines après la rentrée? Elle eu sa réponse quand la porte s'ouvrit... et son cœur rata un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda le nouvel élève monter sur l'estrade. Ses jambes c'étaient mises à trembler et elle était figée sur place. C'est alors que le nouveau venu prit la parole:

"J'ai 18 ans, ce que j'aime ou non sa vous regarde pas, et j'mappelle Gajeel Redfox."

:A suivre:

_"__devant elle ce tenait Gajeel Redfox, l'homme qui l'avait agressé il y a même pas une semaine!"_

_"une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage"_

_"Je vais lui péter la gueule, à ce connard!_


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

« Qui apaise la colère éteint un feu »

"J'ai 18 ans, ce que j'aime ou non sa vous regarde pas, et j'mappelle Gajeel Redfox."

Non, non, non! Levy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais le fait était là: devant elle ce tenait Gajeel Redfox, l'homme qui l'avait agressé il y a même pas une semaine! La bleuté ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux le garçon. Son corps était parcourut de frisson et son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi pile dans SA classe? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!

" Tiens, il reste une place à côté de Levy! sourie la professeur de français."

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers la dite "Levy"... et une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage. Expression qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par celle impassible.

L'adolescente manqua de fondre en larme: pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle? Elle détourna vite les yeux et fixa son cahier, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le garçon aux yeux rouges la regarda quelques secondes, puis s'installa et se mit à jouer avec son stylo alors que le cours débutait.

L'heure était déjà bien avancer, mais Levy n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le stresse et la peur ne l'avait pas quitter, et elle se retenait de sortir en trombe de la classe! Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers son agresseur, et vit que celui-ci semblait dessiner.

Soudain, le jeune homme fit un mauvais mouvement et lâcha son stylo qui tomba au pied de la bleuté! Sans savoir pourquoi, cette dernière se baissa et ramassa l'objet, puis le tendit à son propriétaire. Celui-ci sembla quelque peu déconcerté, puis récupéra son bien et retourna à son dessin.

Levy se remit elle aussi au travail, tout aussi déconcerté que son "camarade": il lui semblait avoir entendu un "merci" !

"Levy? Ça va? demanda Lucy en voyant arrivée sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es toute pale! ajouta Wendy"

Levy ne répondit pas et s'assit à côté de ses amis, puis murmura:

"Il est dans ma classe.

- Qui sa, "il" ? demanda Biska en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lui... répondit la bleuté en serrant son pantalon.

-Attend...fit à son tour Gray. Tu veux dire..."lui"... "**Lui**"?"

Levy hocha doucement la tête et le garçon fronça les sourcils.

"Bon, vous allez nous expliquez? s'écria Natsu qui ne comprenait rien.

-On parle du gars qui l'a agresser samedi ! répondit Gray.

-HEIN? IL EST ICI?"

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, et une aura noire enveloppa Natsu, Erza et Cana.

"C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que qu'il fait là? dit à son tour Lucy.

-Je ne sais pas... tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été transféré aujourd'hui...dans MA classe!"

Wendy et Cana prirent leur amie dans leurs bras. A ce moment, Natsu leur tourna le dos et commença à partir.

"Natsu, où vas-tu? lui cria Lucy.

- Je vais lui péter la gueule, à ce connard!

-Natsu! Non! Tu vas avoir des ennuis! continua la blonde en lui courant après."

Le rosé ne l'écouta pas et continua de marcher.

"Natsu! cria de nouveau Lucy"

Elle prit alors une grande respiration, et sauta sur son ami! Celui-ci, surpris, tomba à la renverse et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Tout deux rougir, mais Lucy ne se laissa pas distraire! Elle posa son front contre celui de son camarade, puis murmura:

" La violence n'amène que des ennuis. Alors on respire, et on reste calme. D'accord?"

Le silence s'installa, puis le garçon détourna le regard et souffla un "oui". La blonde sourie, puis se releva et Natsu fit de même.

"On retourne voir les autres? demanda le jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Mouai... répondit le garçon en faisant le moue"

Mais en voyant le sourire de son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Tout deux se dépêchèrent donc de retrouver leurs amis, bien que Natsu avait toujours envie de casser la figure à ce Gajeel.

Après avoir salué leurs amis, Biska et Erza prirent le chemin du dortoir. Lucy, quand à elle, préféra accompagner Levy chez elle.

Ainsi, la rousse et la fille aux cheveux verts discutait dynamiquement. Ayant trouvé des points communs, elles s'étaient vite entendu. Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient en vu du dortoir, Biska rentra dans quelqu'un.

"Oups, désoler! s'excusa la verte"

Elle piqua soudainement un phare en voyant que la personne qu'elle avait bousculée n'était autre qu'Arzak!

"Oh non! Ce...c'est à moi de m'excuser! Bégaya le jeune homme aussi rouge qu'elle.

-Que fais-tu là? demanda Erza. Tu habites près d'ici?

-N..non! Je dois juste rapporter un livre à la bibliothèque..."

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard de la rousse, puis elle poussa son amie sur le garçon!

"Biska va t'accompagner, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul!"

Et elle partie en courant, laissant les deux adolescents complétement rouge de gênes!

Wendy marchait tranquillement dans la rue, mais elle était inquiète pour Levy. Cette dernière avait encore peur, sa se voyait! Et puis...il y avait tant de questions sans réponse! Pourquoi avait-il été transféré? Essaierait-il de sans prendre de nouveau à son amie? Où à quelqu'un d'autre?

Soudain, alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle, une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira! Wendy voulut hurler, mais son souffle fut coupé quand elle fut plaquée contre le mur! Elle releva la tête pour voir son agresseur...et se figea d'horreur: c'était Gajeel Redfox. L'adolescente se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait répondu à sa troisième question... Alors, c'était elle la prochaine? Sauf que cette fois, rien ne garantissait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider!

La jeune fille se mit à paniquer, puis tenta de se débattre:

"Lâche moi! hurla-t-elle"

Une expression de surprise prit place sur le visage de son agresseur, puis il fronça les sourcils et lui mit une main sur la bouche.

"Mais tais-toi! grogna-t-il. Tu vas nous faire repérer!"

Wendy se stoppa. Comment ça, "repérer" ? Gajeel sembla comprendre sa question silencieuse, car il fit un signe de tête à l'adolescente. Cette dernière regarda vers l'endroit indiqué, puis aperçut une bande de garçons qui semblaient chercher quelque chose du visages lui disaient quelques choses, mais elle ne savait pas quoi...

"Ces mecs te lâchent pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure. souffla Gajeel"

Wendy le regarda, surprise: alors en fait, il n'avait pas tenter de l'agresser,mais de l'aider?

"Suis-moi. ajouta le garçon avant de la lâcher et de partir dans la ruelle sombre"

L'adolescente le regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna de nouveau son visage vers la bande. Bizarrement, elle avait plus confiance en l'agresseur de Levy quand ces gars! Elle partie donc à toute vitesse à la suite du garçon.

"Et bien...eu...Merci de m'avoir accompagné. dit Arzak, gênée.

-De..de rien. Bégaya Biska toute aussi gênée."

Ils revenaient de la bibliothèque et se trouvaient maintenant devant le dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas parlés de tous le trajet, et n'osaient pas se regarder. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à rentrer, quand le jeune homme lança soudainement:

"Sa te dirai de déjeuner avec moi demain?"

Biska se tourna vers lui, surprise. Arzak, quand à lui, était devenue encore plus rouge! Il continua, moins sur de lui:

"En...enfin si tu veux."

La jeune fille sentie une immense joie monter en elle, et elle fit un grand sourire en répondant joyeusement:

"Sa serait avec plaisir! Enfin...sa me dérangerait pas quoi..."

-A...a demain alors!"

Il lui fit un signe de main et partie en courant, le visage cramoisie. Biska le regarda s'éloigner, puis rentra dans le dortoir et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle pénétra en quatrième vitesse dans sa salle de bain, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin de se calmer. Demain...elle allait manger avec Arzak!

"KYAAAAAA! cria-t-elle toute excitée.

-Biska, que se passe-t-il? demanda Erza en rentrant comme une furie dans la pièce.

-Toi,je t'adore! continua la fille aux cheveux verts en sautant sur son amie.

-Sa c'est si bien passé?"

Le sourire de son amie lui donna la réponse, et elle commença à poser pleins de questions pour savoir tout les détails!

"On est arrivé. grogna Gajeel"

Wendy fixa la petite maison où le garçon l'avait emmené. Elle suivit son "camarade" à l'intérieur, peu rassurée. L'adolescent referma la porte, et la jeune fille se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient seuls! La peur remonta en elle quand elle entendit Gajeel ricaner.

"Tu suis toujours les étrangers sans te poser de question? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique tout en s'approchant d'elle"

Wendy recula contre le mur et frissonna. Le garçon, quand à lui, éclata de rire avant de se dirigée vers la cuisine. L'adolescente resta quelque instant sans bouger, puis se décida à se rendre elle aussi dans la pièce. Elle y trouva son "sauveur" accoudé au plan de travail, en train de manger un sandwich.

"Pou..pourquoi? réussie à demander Wendy.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pou...pourquoi m'avoir aidée?"

L'adolescent l'a regarda, puis sembla réfléchir. Enfin, il souffla et répondit:

"Pour me racheter.

-Te racheter?

-Pour avoir fait du mal à ta copine."

Wendy crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Gajeel essayait de se racheter? En gros...il voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir agressé Levy?

"Mais...pourquoi? demanda encore Wendy.

-Putain, tu sais que t'es chiante? grogna le garçon.

-D..désoler.. s'excusa la jeune fille en baissant la tête"

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, quand soudain Gajeel se dirigea vers la table et tira une chaise:

"Installe-toi. dit-il."

Wendy s'exécuta, quelque peu surprise.

"Tu veux quelques chose? Boire, manger?

-N...non merci."

Elle frissonna de nouveau. c'est qu'il faisait froid ici!

"Ok, se sera chocolat chaud. dit Gajeel en allant chercher un bol.

-Mais...

-T'imagine rien, sa me saoule juste de te voir frissonner toutes les deux secondes!"

Alors il avait remarquer? La petite sourie. Mine de rien, il était observateur! Peut être quand fin de compte, ce type était juste une sorte de "Bad Boy" ?

"J'ai parlé à votre vieux. ajouta le dit "bad boy" en posant le bol de chocolat devant la fille.

-Notre vieux? demanda-t-elle

-Ouai. Makarof."

Wendy bu une gorgée de sa boisson, puis observa de nouveau le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

"Luxus lui a dit pour l'agression, et le vieux est venu me passer un savon. Expliqua Gajeel.

-Luxus? Le petit fils du Maitre? demanda la bleuté.

-T'a tout compris, morveuse.

-Morveuse?

-J'connais pas ton nom, donc fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour remplacer!

-Je m'appelle Wendy!

-Trop tard, **morveuse**. répondit le garçon avec un sourire sadique."

La fillette fit le mou, vexée, se qui fit éclater de rire Gajeel. Il continua son récit:

"Donc votre vieux est venue m'engueuler, et...disons que son discours pas...enfin...

-Touché? demanda wendy"

La garçon souffla, et répondit:

"Ouai, si tu veux. Il a parlé de "liens" et d'autre truck dans le style. Enfin, t'imagine rien! Je veux juste qu'il me lâche!"

Wendy pouffa de rire, quand soudain elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose:

"Il faut que je rentre chez moi, sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter!"

Gajeel grogna, puis partie vers l'entrée. L'adolescente se dépêcha de finir son bol, puis suivie le garçon dehors. Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Wendy.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la bleuté.

-Rien, rien. Tu as juste une magnifique trace de chocolat autour de la bouche.

-Ah! mince!"

Elle s'essuya rapidement, puis les deux adolescents continuèrent leur marche.

"Mais...on est pas venue par là! s'écria la petite.

-Ouai, mais je préfère évité de recroisé ses mecs."

Wendy lui lança un regard, puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée! Dit Wendy en souriant.

-Mmm.. grogna Gajeel"

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand la jeune fille lui attrapa la main:

"T..tu pourrais venir manger avec nous demain! proposa la bleuté."

D'abord surpris, le garçon ricana ensuite:

"Je suis pas sur que t'es potes sois d'accord.

-M...mais tu manges avec quelqu'un?

-Non. Je suis seul, mais sa me dérange pas plus que ça.

-Alors je viendrais avec toi!"

Gajeel éclata alors de rire, puis lui tapota la tête:

"J'ai agressé ta copine, mais tu me considère comme un pote?

-T..tu m'as aidées! Ces garçons... je crois me souvenir qu'on parlait d'eux dans le journal, sur une affaires d'enlèvements!

-Mouai..."

Il dégagea sa main et commença à partir, puis soudain il leva sa main et cria UN "A+ morveuse" avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle.

"Pfff... je suis pas une morveuse. dit Wendy en rentrant chez elle"

:A suivre:

_"__La pluie commençait à tomber et des bourrasque de vent lui fouettait le visage__"_

_"__Mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Arzak!"_

_"__ Les rires se stoppèrent soudainement__"_


	8. Chaptitre 7

Chapitre 7

« Le mieux : rire ensemble des mêmes choses. »

Elle courrait le plus vite possible, le cœur battant la chamade. La pluie commençait à tomber et des bourrasque de vent lui fouettait le visage. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter! Elle entendait les pas de ses agresseurs derrière elle, et son stresse ne fit que s'amplifier. Soudain, on lui attrapa le bras et elle fut tirée en arrière! La jeune fille hurla et... se réveilla.

Levy était assise dans son lit, en larmes. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher à tout moment! Reprenant lentement son souffle, elle alluma la lumière et regarda la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puis souffla et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Ce cauchemars, encore... Elle le faisait sans cesse depuis samedi dernier.

La bleuté tourna la tête vers son réveil qui affichait 5:24. Elle souffla: encore une nuit où elle ne dormirai pas beaucoup! Elle attrapa ses lunettes rouges, un livre, et se mit à lire.

"Lucy!"

L'interpellée ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore à moitié endormit.

"Lucy! cria de nouveau la voix"

La blonde, cette fois mieux réveillée, regarda Biska. Elle se frotta ensuite les yeux, bailla, pus se redressa et observa sa colocataire.

"Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a Biska? Demanda la Heartfilia. Il est que 6:30 ! continua-t-elle après avoir jeter un oeil à son réveil.

-Il faut que tu m'aides! répondit la verte, stressée.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je sais pas comment m'habiller!"

Lucy resta figée quelques secondes, puis se rallongea et se blottie dans sa couette en maugréant:

"Juste pour ça?

-Mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Arzak!"

Biska n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, car son amie se leva d'un coup avec un grand sourire aux lèvres!

"Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt?! s'écria la blonde en s'habillant à toute vitesse.

-Eu...et bien...

-Attends cinq seconde! continua sa colocataire en fonçant dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer."

La fille aux cheveux verts frissonna, peut être que demander de l'aide à Lucy n'était pas une si bonne idée...

Erza était dans le réfectoire, prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuné. Pour une fois, elle était arrivée la première, contrairement à Lucy et Biska. D'ailleurs, ce n'étaient pas dans leur habitude d'arrivées en retard!

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin, et la rousse vit son amie blonde rentrer.

"Salut Lucy! sourie-t-elle

-Bonjour Erza-san! répondit la Heartfilia.

-Où est Biska?"

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle se bougea pour laisser entrer sa colocataire.

"S...salut Erza. dit-elle gênée.

-Ouah, Biska! C'est quoi cette tenue? s'écria la rousse surprise.

-Et..et bien c'est Lucy qui me l'a prêtée pour...enfin, tu vois quoi... répondit la fille aux cheveux verts les joues rouges"

Biska portait une tunique noir aux extrémités blanches, avec un foulard blanc à poids jaunes et un chapeau de cow-girl de la même couleur que les poids.

"Ça te va super bien! complimenta Erza avec un grand sourire.

-E..et bien merci.

-J'ai trop hâte de voir se que ça va donner! s'écria joyeusement Lucy.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à espionner! dit Biska en leur lançant un regard noir.

-Maiheu ! s'écrièrent ses deux amies"

La jeune femme leur tira la langue, puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois.

"Elfnii-chan! Dépêche toi! cria la plus jeune des Strauss en enfilant ses chaussures.

-J'arrive! J'arrive! répondit son grand frère en dévalant l'escalier."

En voyant cette scène, Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était toujours comique de voir son frère et sa sœur en instant de panique! Soudain, son regard se posa sur la table, et elle demanda étonnée:

"Lisana, tu t'es préparé deux bentos? Tu as si faim que ça?

-Non non! répondit la cadette en souriant. C'est pour un ami!

-Oh... Un **ami** ?"

Lisana frissonna: Sa grande sœur avait son sourire "Je veux tout savoir" sur le visage!

"Oui. Un AMI ! insista la jeune fille.

-Eu...Lisana? demanda Elfman.

-Quoi?!

-Il est 8:10.

-NEEEEE?"

Les deux lycéen ne réfléchirent pas plus: ils foncèrent dehors et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse à Fairy Tail!

"Enfin la pause! s'écria Cana en s'étirant.

-Oui, enfin! répondit Lucy en soufflant."

L'heure du midi était enfin arrivé! Lucy et ses amis se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent, joyeux, vers la sortie.

"Lisana! Tu viens? L'interpella Natsu.

-Désoler, je mange encore avec un ami aujourd'hui! répondit la jeune fille.

-Oh, dommage. La prochaine fois alors?

-Bien sur!"

Ils se saluèrent de la main et le rosé alla rejoindre son groupe.

"Le même ami que la dernière fois? demanda une voix derrière la Strauss."

Lisana sourie: elle savait qu'il lui demanderai! Ainsi, elle se retourna et lui tendit le deuxième bento qu'elle avait préparé:

"Mais non, avec toi Baka!"

Bixlow l'observa quelques minutes, puis pointa le bento du doigt et demanda:

"C'est pour moi?

-Bien sur! Pour qui d'autre?"

Il ne répondit pas, puis son éternelle grimace réapparut sur son visage:

"Et tu n'as pas pensé au fait que je pouvais refuser?

-Non! Car tu n'as pas le droit de refuser!

-Hein?"

L'adolescente rit à son tour, puis attrapa ses affaires et le bras de camarade et le tira à un endroit plus tranquille!

Pendant ce temps, la bande (c'est à dire: Lucy, Natsu,Gray,Cana et wendy) avaient rejoint Levy et Erza et se dirigeait vers le toit en discutant.

"Je me demande comment sa va se passer pour Biska! dit Lucy d'un air rêveur.

-Pourquoi? demanda Cana avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu veux aussi essayer le plan "Déjeuné avec son âme sœur pour sortir avec elle"?

-Mais non! répondit la blonde en devenant cramoisie."

Les rires se stoppèrent soudainement et tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher en voyant la personne face à eux: Gajeel.

Levy pâlit rapidement et une aura noire enveloppa Natsu, Gray et Erza. Le garçon aux yeux rouges les dévisagea quelques secondes, puis émit un "Tss" avant de continuer son chemin, mais il ne put faire un pas car Wendy se planta devant lui sous le regard étonné de ses amis!

"B...bonjour Gajeel! dit-elle légèrement gênée."

Le silence suivit, puis l'adolescent éclata de rire avant de répondre, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de la bleutée:

"Salut Morveuse!

-J..je suis pas une morveuse! s'indigna la petite.

-Wendy, tu nous expliques? demanda Erza les sourcils froncés.

-Eu...et bien...au...aujourd'hui je...

-Elle déjeune avec moi. Termina Gajeel.

-Hein?! firent d'une même voix Lucy et Gray.

-D..désoler! J'aurai du vous prévenir avant! s'excusa la petite en baissant la tête.

-Ba, tu peux toujours rester avec eux! dit Gajeel avant de partir."

La bande le regarda partir, puis Wendy s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de ses amies avant de partir à la suite du garçon en criant:

"Gajeel! Attend moi!"

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans le couloir, la bande étant toujours choqué de la scène qu'elle venait de voir! Se fut Lucy qui se remit le plus quand elle demanda:

"J'ai loupée un épisode?"

L'ambiance était tendu, très tendu! Biska mangeait lentement, mais son cœur battait à une vitesse folle! Pendant ce temps, Arzak fuyait son regard et se dépêchait d'enfiler son repas. La jeune fille décida de se lancer:

"S...sa faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé ensemble...

-O..ouai... répondit le garçon, les joues rouges."

Le silence ce réinstalla, quand soudain Biska sembla entendre le garçon murmurer quelque chose.

"Pardon? demanda le jeune fille.

- Rien.

- Si,je t'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose!"

Le garçon souffla, puis répéta:

"Si tu ne m'avais pas évité, on aurait continué à mangé ensemble.

-J..j'avais mes raisons!"

Arzak la regard, en colère:

"Quelles raisons valables peux-tu avoir pour m'éviter?"

Biska n'aimait pas ça. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, et ils trouvaient le moyen de se disputer!

"Ça ne te regarde pas. répondit-elle

-Si, sa me regarde! J'étais ton meilleur ami!

-Était? s'écria la jeune fille. Parce que tu ne l'es plus?

-Tu ose me le demander?"

Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés et se regardaient avec colère.

" Je te dis que j'avais mes raisons! insista Biska.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me les dire?

-Tu crois que c'est facile de faire une déclaration à quelqu'un?!"

Arzak eut un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. C'est alors que la jeune fille prit conscience de ses mots, et elle posa ses mains sur sa bouches tout en reculant.

"Une...une déclaration? demanda le garçon incertain."

Biska sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et avant que le jeune homme ne rajoute quelque chose, elle s'enfuie le plus vite possible...

"Vous saviez qu'ils se connaissaient? demanda Cana"

Tous répondirent négativement. Lucy et sa bande étaient, comme à leur habitude, installés sur le toit. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait ni chamaillerie, ni rire... Tous se posait des questions: Pourquoi Wendy était-elle allée déjeuné avec Gajeel? Se connaissaient-ils avant? Étaient-ils proches depuis longtemps?

"Raaa! J'ai mal au crane! s'écria Natsu en se tenant la tête"

Soupir générale de la part de ses amis. Gray s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand la porte du toit s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser apparaitre une Biska en larme!

"Biska?! s'écrièrent Erza et Lucy

-L...les filles... sanglota leur amie en se jetant dans leurs bras."

Cana se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant la scène: mais qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui?

Le silence était mettre des lieux. Wendy, assise sur un banc, observait Gajeel qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Le garçon ne semblait pas faire attention à elle et mangeait tranquillement son repas.

"G...Gajeel? demanda enfin la jeune fille.

-Mm? répondit l'autre en continuant de manger.

-Et..et bien...enfin..."

La bleutée était gênée et en savais pas quoi dire. Voyant son embarra, le garçon souffla...puis commença:

"Je suis étonné.

-Ah?

-Ouai. J'aurai jamais cru que tu viendrais vraiment déjeuner avec moi.

-J...je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul! s'écria la jeune fille."

Gajeel lui lança un regard, puis tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible. Le silence prit de nouveau place, mais l'ambiance était déjà plus détendue.

"Merci, morveuse."

Wendy sursauta et se tourna vers son camarade:

"Pardon?

-M'oblige pas à répéter."

L'adolescente continua de l'observer, puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage:

"De rien Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel sourie à son tour: décidément, cette fille était une sainte!

Malheureusement, leur moment de calme fut troublé par des bruits de pas venant de derrière eux. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, et Wendy se leva en reconnaissant les deux nouveaux venus:

"Jet, Droy! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Les deux ne répondirent pas, mais la colère se lisait dans leur regards. Regards qui se fixèrent sur Gajeel.

"Vous êtes qui vous? demanda ce dernier en se levant à son tour.

- On est les potes de la filles que t'a agressée ce week-end. répondit Jet en colère."

Pendant un instant, Wendy cru voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs trembler.

"Ouai, et...? fit Gajeel, indifférent.

- Pauvre batard, tu mérites une leçon! s'écria Droy."

Et soudainement, plus rapide que l'éclair, Jet décocha un magnifique coup de pied à Gajeel! Ce dernier vacilla en arrière, puis tomba à la renverse!

"Gajeel-kun ! s'écria l'adolescente.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Wendy! dit Droy en la poussant plus loin."

Les deux amis de Levy assénèrent alors plusieurs coups à leur "adversaire"! Wendy, les yeux embuées de larmes , n'osait pas intervenir. Elle comprenait la colère des deux garçons, mais elle c'était assez rapproché de Gajeel !

Soudain, les mots du garçon aux yeux rouges résonnèrent dans la tête de la bleutée: "Pour me racheter" lui avait-il dit la veille. Wendy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant! Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'interposa entre les trois garçons.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? cria Droy.

-Bouge de là Wendy! continua Jet."

La jeune fille serra les poings, puis écarta les bras comme pour protéger Gajeel et cria aux deux autre:

"Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien?

-De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on se rendent compte? demandèrent les amis de Levy.

- Gajeel ne s'est pas défendu une seule fois! répondit Wendy."

Ce fut au tour de Jet et Droy d'être surpris. Effectivement, l'agresseur de Levy en s'étaient pas défendu, laissant les deux autres le tabasser sans dire un mot!

"Il veut simplement se faire pardonner! continua la jeune fille.

- Se faire pardonner? pesta Droy. Parce que tu crois qu'on va lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait?

- Moi,je l'ai pardonner. dit alors une voix."

Les cinq adolescents sursautèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arrivée.

"Tu t'es déclaré à Arzak? s'écria Lucy.

-Mais c'est géniale! continua Erza avec un sourire"

Biska étouffa un nouveau sanglot, puis répondit:

"Géniale? Il me déteste! Il ma l'a clairement fait comprendre!

-Mais non, il ne te déteste pas! essaya de la réconforter la Heartfilia."

Levy regardait ses amis réconforter Biska. Elle avait mal pour la fille aux verts! Sa ne devais pas être agréable de se faire détester par l'amour de sa vie...

"De toute façon, si ce mec t'aime pas, on le fera t'aimer! s'écrièrent Natsu et Erza en faisant craquer leurs doigts.

- On ne peut forcé personne à aimé quelque chose ou quelqu'un! commenta Grey exaspéré.

-Gajeel-kun!"

Ce cris fit sursauter les adolescents, et même Biska s'arrêta de pleurer tellement elle était surprise!

"Qu'est-ce que...? souffla Lucy.

-Putain! dit Cana. Eh, Levy! T'es princes charmants sont en train de tuer le dragon! continua-t-elle en regardant par dessus la balustrade."

Levy et les autres allèrent rejoindre la brune, et à leurs tour ils se penchèrent pour apercevoir Droy et Jet en train de donner une raclée à Gajeel!

"Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit de la frapper,alors que eux deux sont en train de le tabasser? s'écria Natsu.

-Purée Levy, tes potes sont vraiment en colère! dit Grey en se tournant vers la bleutée"

Mais Levy n'était plus là.

La jeune fille descendait précipitamment les escaliers, ne se répétant qu'une seule phrases: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces imbéciles?"

Enfin, le "rat de bibliothèque" arriva dehors. Levy courut à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où elle avait aperçut les trois garçons.

"Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien?"

L'adolescente se stoppa en reconnaissant la voix: c'est vrais que Wendy était allé déjeuné avec Gajeel! Discrètement, la Mcgarden observa la scène tout en restant cachée.

" Gajeel ne s'est pas défendu une seule fois! déclara de nouveau Wendy. Il veut simplement se faire pardonner!"

Se faire pardonner? Levy resta muette de surprise en entendant ça. Le garçon regrettai de l'avoir agressé?

"Se faire pardonner? pesta Droy. Parce que tu crois qu'on va lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait?

-Moi,je l'ai pardonner."

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

"Tu quoi? s'écrièrent ses deux amis, visiblement choqué de ses paroles."

Levy souffla: elle avait le don de se mettre dans des situations pas possible!

:A suivre:

"le garçon aux yeux rouges posa sa main sur sa lèvres et sentie un liquide: du sang"

"Levy colla une gifle magistrale aux deux garçons!"

"elle avait reçut un message d'Arzak"


End file.
